Everyday Life Now
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: AU set after Light gets shot at yellowbox. Kira is alive and has escaped, but he isn't the only one, after all Mello is the one telling this story.Joining L to catch Kira might not end the way everyone thinks. Yaoi pairings told in the story of the prolog


Beware of crack, drama, and yaoi. This is AU people. I don't own Death Note, and I make no money from the writing of this, gee really. I'm writing this and working on a 3 series story that I'm also typing out, but have not at this moment posted, the 1st in that is a light hearted one shot, which leads to a much darker chaptered story, so keep an eye out for those. Please enjoy this fic, and review/comment if you can.

Prolog: Victims of Love.

I'm not going to explain how this happened, or tell you some grand story of the events leading up to this. I'll summarize and brief you on what happened, but what happened isn't important, what is important is what is happening now, and what will hopefully happen. It has been over a year now anyway, and that much back story would take far too much time to tell.

L and Watari didn't die all those years ago, none of us, not even Near knew until that day at the yellow box, but I'll get back to that. To this day I don't know how they faked it, Near likely does, the bleached twat acts like he knows everything. After L's "death", I left, lived on the streets for a while, then joined up with the Mafia, and worked my way up. Finally I set my plans into motion, but later blew my base up and got this scar, because of that jerk Light Yagami, who was Kira all along.

I came up with a plan to bring Kira down in the end, and Matt agreed to it. My plan had been for Matt to make it out alive, fake his death, body armor and blood packets. He got a small scar from a bullet that nicked his face. There was a very slim chance I would live, but hadn't told Matt that, we planned to fake our deaths, and then live the rest of our days together under fake names. The only reason I am alive today, Takada spelled my last name with the H in the wrong place, Kheel instead of Keehl. Matt and I laid low until after the events of yellow box, when L came for us.

Now this is what I was told, how truthful it is I do not know, since I was not there. Due to what I did Near was able to prove Light was Kira, he got shot up, Mikami stabbed himself with a pen, and Light ran away. L was waiting, and found Light dying, Kira's shinigami was going to write Light's name in his death note, but on promise from Light that it wasn't over yet, the shinigami spared him. L saved Kira's life, not out of the goodness of his heart, but to mock him. See Kira behind bars, and show that in the end L had won. That is how Near found out L was still alive.

A few days after this, Watari pulled up outside the cheap motel Matt and I were staying at, L and Near in the backseat, and told us what had happened. They told us Kira was in a cell in L's new HQ, L explained he wanted us to come with him, and wanted us to come home with them, back to Wammy's house, the home I ran away from. I said yes, joyed that L was alive, and wanted me back as his possible successor. I was so naïve.

A few weeks later it was discovered Beyond Birthday was alive also, but he isn't important yet. These next events are where this story really starts. We had been staying in Japan, waiting until Kira could be moved, which would be any day now, he was healing nicely for someone who had been shot so many times. Tension had been high between the bleached twat and me these days. It was on a day that I had become so frustrated over the little twat that my life went to hell again. I had stormed out of the den, which Near had turned into a play room, into the main sitting/work room. L was already there, sitting at his desk area, while I sat at mine and drummed my fingers on the wood surface. This is what L deemed the perfect time to get up, and taunt me with a chocolate bar. It was very out of character for him, and I pulled my own bar out of my vest pocket, and I was about to walk out of the room, when he said the words that changed everything, "Oh, Mello, I have chosen Near, be nice to him, one day you will be taking his orders instead of mine." I stopped dead, he had said it like he was talking about the weather before I headed out, not like he just told me I lost everything I had worked my whole life for.

It was that night, I was beyond pissed, and Matt had been no help, just told me he was sorry and kept playing his game. L asked me to guard Kira's cell that night, with the rate he had been healing, it was agreed he should be watched at all times, normally L would do so from his computer, but another case had come recently, a possible new death note owner, criminals were still dying, Mikami killed himself, and so had Misa, which left L stumped. Having me guard Kira's cell was not L's best idea, but at the time neither of us knew it. Neither of us knew that in my anger and grief, I could betray L, but somehow Kira knew.

I had come down with a folding chair and enough chocolate bars to last me through the night. Kira from his small bed inside his cell kept trying to get me to talk to him, until I screamed at him to shut up, which lead to his comment about PMSing. Which somehow lead to me yelling about everything, Near, L, how pissed I was, how hard I had worked. Stupid me, I had given Kira everything he would need. After a good amount of silence, I had figured my venting had shocked him into silence, and the rest of the night would be peaceful, boy was I wrong. A few more beats of silence later, cracks about me being second best, and no wonder L had not picked me filled the room, until I jumped from my chair, opened the cell, and went in with the full intent to beat his bed ridden ass. I was shocked to say the least, when he caught my fist before it came down on his pretty face. He had taken the moment to stand from the bed, still keeping a tight grip on my fist, and tower over me.

Turns out he had healed much better and faster than the doctors had thought, with how weak he had been acting. I had never before known how much taller he was than me, just two inches, but he was still taller. As it turned out, he was also somewhat stronger than me, as we fought and struggled, him still keeping the grip on my hand, until he had pinned me to the north wall of his cell by my right hand and left wrist. He used his body weight to try to hold me as still as possible while I was still trying to beat him. I never should have opened his cell door, never should have come into his cell, but my emotions had gotten the better of me, which at the time I would not admit, it was the weakness Kira saw and had exploited. I realized all of this as he leaned his head down to whisper in my ear, where the cameras in his cell would not be able to catch it.

What he had whispered was, "L made a wrong decision in sending you down here. I also hate Near. Mello, I'm not going to kill you, but you have to let me escape, so Near can be beaten." I really at the time wasn't worried about him killing me, he didn't have a death note, and I really didn't see him using his bare hands for such a thing. However I think he assumed my short silence was me agreeing with him, since he let go of my wrist, before I had the chance to act I saw his hand and felt pain in my skull. It was not until I woke to L and Matt's disappointed faces the next day that I found out what had happened after that. Light had escaped, and managed to sneak the death note out of L's bedroom, which to this day I still do not understand why L had it there, unprotected.

A few days later, with L still giving me those looks of sheer disappointment, I understood him clearly, he kept looking at me like he wanted to say, this is why I picked Near over you, he wouldn't let his emotions lead to the escape of Kira. Yes, I felt bad, I felt pathetic and sorry I had allowed it to happen, that it was my actions that lead to Kira escaping, but like hell if I would say that. This is what happened for two more days, until L had reviewed video footage of local airports, and found where he had went. Kira, under a fake name had boarded a plane headed to America, with a young man with long black hair. Kira the son of a bitch had a backup plan all along, he always had a plan, even today. So with this information we were headed to the U.S to follow him, and capture him once again.

It was a few weeks into searching for Kira in America, that Near took the last important thing in my life away from me, Matt. At the time Matt gave me some bullshit story of how he couldn't handle being in a relationship with me now, after I let all of our work go to waste, he told me he felt like he had risked his life for me, and I didn't even care. I did care, and I told him so, but we agreed to take some time apart, and he moved out of my room. I thought my Mattie would come around, but as it had seemed I was wrong again. Just ten days later, I was going to talk to Matt, I was sick of us being apart, I was about to knock on his new bedroom door when I heard Near's voice. I don't know why I stayed to listen, but I did. I heard Near badmouthing me, but Matt didn't stand up for me like he usually would, he agreed with him. What made me finally walk away from the door was when Near told Matt how much better off he was with him instead of me, and again Matt agreed. I quietly walked away and down the hall, but slammed my door shut, and proceeded to destroy my room. After I let my anger out on my room, I found a pack of cigarettes, Matt must have forgotten, which is how my second addiction started. I think when I first started smoking was because I was upset and missed Matt, and they reminded me of him, but now a days it's no different than my chocolate, which later shocked Matt, but I'm not telling that story.

The next day after I had cried myself to sleep out of anger and despair, yes I cried, I had finally reached my breaking point, you would have also. Like I was saying, the next day no bothered me, and I didn't leave my room. It was that evening that really changed everything, you see that evening Kira had found one of my online aliases, and had sent me a message, I never told anyone, also I never told anyone when he told me where he was, just under two hours' drive from our new HQ. A month after, I got back in with a Mafia, and got my own small base, not far from L's. No one but Kira knows what hell I'm doing anymore, and they don't care either. Nearly a year later we agreed Kira would come stay at my base for a few days with me, we were starting a relationship together. Yes I am a double agent now, pretending to try and catch Kira, while really getting more involved with him. He was about to arrive and would be the 1st time we had seen each other in almost a year, we had been sneaking in phone calls, talking online, and on a few very rare occasions over video chat, but that could only happen when the others were out. The Kira supporter he had at his base knew about me, so it was alright for me to call when I could, he didn't have to worry about being found out like I did. So he finally arrived at my base, and after only a few minutes of being there, he smacked me, but this is where the story really begins, so this is as far as I go with explaining to you.

Yeah, that was kind of long for a prolog. Admit it, you thought there was going to be yaoi when Mello was in the cell with Light. Thank you to my dear Zachary, YagamiTheGod on fanfiction and deviantart for helping me figure out how I needed to change what Light whispered to Mello. Some events in the prolog were inspired by true events. Hope you enjoyed, I'll have the first chapter up soon.


End file.
